


Guilty

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: mourning [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Queenie observó a Tina en silencio. Era difícil no leer su mente cuando todas sus emociones estaban a flor de pie: alivio, felicidad, anhelo, tristeza, orgullo… y culpa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Animales fantásticos no me pertenece, si fuese mío puedo asegurar sin miedo que el final habría sido distinto y Grindelwald se habría visto de otra forma totalmente distinta.
> 
> SPOILERS!!
> 
> Quien siga leyendo va por su propia cuenta y riesgo.  
> Pues aquí va otro homenaje a Credence, un paso más en mi estado de duelo por ese personaje que se merece lo mejor del mundo, o al menos que alguien le llore. En esta ocasión me voy a centrar en los personajes de Queenie y Tina, que creo que tienen una relación muy tierna, aunque no se vea demasiado en la película.

Queenie observó a Tina en silencio. Era difícil no leer su mente cuando todas sus emociones estaban a flor de pie: alivio, felicidad, anhelo, tristeza, orgullo… y culpa. El sentimiento de culpa devoraba al resto y se expandía por cada fibra de su hermana que intentaba huir de ella sin éxito. Y en su mente resonaba el nombre de Credence una y otra vez. En la noche era peor, porque era entonces cuando ella no podía huir de aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban en la oscuridad de su cuarto cuando una sombra podía verse como un obscurial.

No quería decir nada, pero era difícil mantenerse callada cuando su hermana sufría tanto.

\- No fue culpa tuya –dijo una noche mientras cenaban.

Alargó su mano hasta la de su hermana y la apresó con sus largos y delicados dedos. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa triste y reconfortante. Era importante que su hermana comprendiese que nada de lo ocurrido era culpa suya. Ella lo había hecho lo mejor que sabía y eso, a veces, no era suficiente. Pero había que aceptarlo.

\- No fue culpa tuya –repitió con convicción.

Tina le miró con ojos brillantes y tristes.

\- Debería haber hecho algo más por él. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando y no hice nada.

Aquello era mentira. Tina había perdido su trabajo por aquel muchacho. Había roto todos los códigos en un ataque de ira y piedad hacia ese muchacho que le había costado su trabajo y reputación. Nadie podría decir jamás que no había hecho nada.

\- A veces iba a escucharla porque necesitaba verle –admitió con vergüenza-. Y no hacía nada. A veces podía ver las heridas en las manos, o los moretones en el cuello y no hacía nada –añadió.

Debería haber hecho más por él, debería haber intervenido desde el principio. Así habría salvado más vidas, entre ellas la de Credence.

\- Él no era malo.

Queenie asintió, sabía que no era malo. Los sentimientos que pudo percibir del obscurial no estaban cargados de maldad u odio, sino de pena, vergüenza y desesperación. Años y años de torturas y manipulación, de falta de amor habían provocado aquello.

\- Lo sé.

Queenie supo lo que su hermana antes de que pudiese hablar, podría haberla cortado y haberle dicho que no era cierto, que ella se había arriesgado por salvar a aquel muchacho, pero no lo hizo. Tina necesitaba decirlo en voz alta y liberarse de aquella carga en su corazón.

\- Él sólo quería que alguien le salvase de aquella madre, de aquella miserable vida llena de un odio irracional hacia algo que no entendía.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y no hice nada por él, como el resto me limité a observar.

Queenie tuvo que negar con la cabeza al escucharla.

\- Hiciste lo que pudiste. ¿Quién iba a pensar que… que aquel muchacho estaba sufriendo todo aquello?

\- Yo debería haberlo visto…

\- No –negó Queenie-. No. Sólo eres una bruja Tina, no puedes saberlo todo, no puedes verlo todo y no puedes salvar a todo el mundo. Tú no mataste a aquel chico, lo hicieron ellos.

Por ellos se refería al ministerio que no había querido escucharla, a los aurores que se habían burlado de ella por haber defendido a un no-maj, como lo pensaban en aquel momento, a aquellas leyes absurdas y al miedo de aquellos estúpidos magos. Y también a su madre que le había castigado por ser hijo de quien era, por no haberle mostrado jamás un atisbo de cariño. También culpaba a todas las personas que le habían hecho daño por ser diferente… Queenie culpaba a esas personas, no a su hermana.

\- Tú luchaste por él hasta el final.

Su voz sonó segura y llena de amor y comprensión. Era lo que su hermana necesitaba y merecía.

\- Sé que ahora duele demasiado, pero no será para siempre. Y cuando pase el dolor comprenderás que no dependía de ti, que tú luchaste y lo intentaste con todas tus ganas. Y no pudiste salvarlo, pero lo intentaste y para mí es suficiente.

Queenie se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su hermana para besar su frente. Tina cerró los ojos y no intentó contener las lágrimas.

\- Gracias –murmuró.

Seguía llena de culpa, pero había esperanza también y pudo percibir todo el amor que sentía por Credence, por Nwet y por ella misma. Y por el momento eso era necesario para Queenie.

**Author's Note:**

> Eso fue todo por el momento. Espero que lo disfrutasen. Ya saben que comentarios y kudos siempre serán bien recibidos y me animarán a continuar.


End file.
